


The Red Wolf

by Mermaid_Failbetter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is not pack, BAMF Stiles, Bat as a weapon, But he relies on his physical strength, Derek tries to push Stiles away, Determination, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Stiles, Stiles and Derek make an agreement, Stiles has a secret, Stiles is a hunter/ vigilante of the supernatural world, Stiles shows Derek up (more than once), Tags May Change, The pack need Stiles, Trusty old bat, Violence, stiles has a spark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_Failbetter/pseuds/Mermaid_Failbetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You see, everyone got the story of little red mixed up”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by an amazing piece of Fanart of stiles.  
> http://creature13.deviantart.com/art/3812-wolf-318727940
> 
> Because I was inspired by the art, I might as well go ahead and dedicate this story to the artist…. So thank you Creature13.
> 
> I'm hoping to add more to this story, I desperately want to, but you know, college work and what not. I'll try though.
> 
> Enjoy

 

 

 

“You see, everyone got the story of little red mixed up” I say gently while turning sharply towards him, the growl it elicits shakes his whole body, I tut “everyone thought that the wolf was there to eat her, that the wolf was the scariest thing in the woods, little did they know….” I stare deeply into his eyes, watching them turn from red to a milky blue, I see ego turn to fear “….Little red was a wolf too” I whisper, I swing my bat up sharply, connecting it with his jaw. Iron against flesh, I hear a snap. And he’s out like a light. “My, my, my. What an awfully weak jaw you have”.

I glance around the room at the knocked out wolves “no one messes with my pack” I say with a determination that startles me.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who made you alpha?” he growls, oh shit maybe I should of suggested that instead of dishing out orders I think. He stalks towards me and pushes me against the left side of my Jeep, which is directly behind me. “If I’m not wrong, I thought I was alpha”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had this written for a while now, but I didn't want to post it because I wanted to have the narrative POV bit that accompanies it finished as well. In the end I thought "what the hell, just post it"
> 
> So here you go.  
>  hope ya'll enjoy :D

4 Days earlier….

“…. Where are they?” Derek snaps, he been asking the same question over and over for the last ten minutes, and now he’s getting desperate.

The hard gleam in Allison’s eyes becomes softer as she finally realises that Derek’s doesn’t care if she’s supposed to be a ‘retired’ argent hunter (at the moment), he’s just worried about his missing betas. “Look Derek, I know you’re worried about Boyd and Erica, but I promise you I don’t know where they are.” the red eyed glare Derek gives her, is enough to tell her that he doesn’t believe a word she said. She sighs “Listen to my heart.” she says, and then starts to talk slowly and quietly as if she’s talking to a child (which is not a smart); “My dad let Erica and Boyd go, we don’t know where they are. We thought they would come straight back to you. For the comfort of their alpha. When we found out they were still missing we started looking for them too. Two newly bitten, untrained betas out on the loose, is dangerous. Especially with the next full moon soon. And if they have decided to leave the pack, then they would become omegas and have even less control over their shift.” Wow I’m impressed newbie retired huntress has been reading up on her pack dynamics.

“I thought you said you were retired” Derek snarls. He obviously doesn’t like that fact that she knows so much about werewolf culture/lore.

Allison huffs “I am, but we can’t let people die because we no longer want to be involved with the supernatural world, ignoring it doesn’t mean that it’s not real, it’s impossible to leave, because once you become a part of it, you can never get out…. Unless you die.” The grief that radiates off of Allison has Derek wrinkling his nose and taking a step back, while it has Scott taking a step forward with his hand stretched out. She sighs “if it was a fight between the supernatural, then we would leave it. But if innocent human bystanders will get caught in the crossfire, then we have no choice but to get involved”.

The red faded from Derek’s eyes “she’s telling the truth” he mumbles. Almost as if he wanted her to lie so he could rip her throat out. With his teeth.

Everyone exhales, the look of surprise on their face shows that no one even knew they were holding their breaths. Isaac looks sad, this was the only lead they had and now they have nothing, nothing to lead them to his missing pack mates, the only family he has now. Scott looks proud, he said from the beginning that Allison had nothing to do with the ‘disappearance’ of Boyd and Erica. They aren’t together anymore, but he still seems to trust her explicitly, even though she went crazy just like her aunt, mom, and grandfather. She tortured Boyd and Erica, and stabbed Isaac with very sharp knives. He may trust her, but I don’t, he wasn’t there, he didn’t see the look of indifference on her face as Boyd and Erica bleed out, she didn’t do anything to stop her grandfather from torturing me (a fact no one knows but her, me and the packs two missing wolves). Lydia looks pissed, she too still doesn’t trust Allison, not since she found out about werewolves and realised that Allison had used and lied to her to get her to translate the bestiary, and then still didn’t tell her the truth when she started hallucinating from the bite that peter gave her. Peter looks bored like always, nothing new there.

Allison can’t be trusted, but I know she’s not lying, she has a tell, she licks her bottom lip from the left corner to the right when she lies. Her pupils also didn’t dilate and her breathing stayed even. I may not be a wolf, but I’m just as much a walking, talking lie detector as they are.

The air starts to stiffen with awkwardness in the woods around us. “So how ‘bout that sunshine” I say jokingly to try and break the tension.

I’m completely ignored, as per usual. “You and your father will help us find them” Derek says…. No states gruffly.

The hardness in Allison’s eyes that had subsided, comes back full force. “I will not take orders from the man that murdered my mother” I can see her hand twitching, reaching slightly for the concealed hand gun she has hidden on her right hip. Probably filled with normal bullets or the wolves would have been able to smell the wolfsbane.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about” Derek’s says, the beginning of a growl starting in his chest.

“Oh, I don’t?” Allison scoffs “so you didn’t bite my mother?”

The glare her words receive from Derek, is bone shaking “why don’t you ask Scott what your mom was doing the night she got bitten?”

Allison loses that hardness in her eyes, in its place is confusion. She looks startled. She glances at Scott “Scott? What does -?”

“Okay” I all but shout “here’s what’s gonna happen, all able wolves and humans that can efficiently and effectively protect themselves, will search the woods tonight” I glance at Lydia and see that she’s glaring at me, I wince “not that you’re not strong Lyds, it’s just…. That you don’t really have any experience with the supernatural?” I try, but her glare doesn’t lessen, if anything it increases “look I’m not going either, we’ll stay at Derek’s new layer and try to see if we can find out about the alpha pack.” I turn back to the rest of them “If any of you guys find anything, stay back and wait for at least two others to arrive before going to check it out” Lydia looks a little less put out at this, the pack have a look of acceptance at the idea I just proposed -even peter, which is just plain weird- Derek is the only one who looks mad.

“Who made you alpha?” he growls, oh shit maybe I should of suggested that instead of dishing out orders I think. He stalks towards me and pushes me against the left side of my Jeep, which is directly behind me. “If I’m not wrong, I thought I was alpha”

I try to act scared, holding my breath so my heart rate will increase trying to get oxygen that’s not there around my body. My skin starts to perspire and my pupils dilate (but that’s not because of me holding my breath, what? Derek is god worthy gorgeous. I would have to be blind not to see the appeal, not that there’s anything wrong with blind people…. They just wouldn’t be able to appreciate- not they wouldn’t be able to appreciate, but they wouldn’t be able to see the appeal? Yeah that sounds good); I make myself seem like I’m trying to act nonchalant to the fact I’m being pinned to a car and failing. But it’s all an act, I’ve seen much scarier wolfs than Derek “I was just making a suggestion, that’s all” I huff, tired from having to hold my breath. “’O’ mighty alpha of mine“. I snark, which probably wasn’t my smartest move, but hey I never said I was smart, I said I was a damn genius with a low level of self-preservation. In fact I know it wasn’t a smart move, because he pulls my away from the jeep them pushes me hard into it again before letting me go and turning his back to me (Which is a sign to show that he doesn’t see me as a threat). I could take you on, on my worst day. I fume internally.

He looks to the rest of the pack and Allison “we follow Stiles’ plan, it’s…. good” he seem almost- no he is reluctant to say it.

I beam “great, well I’m going to go get some curly fries and then head home” I start to open the door of my jeep when Lydia calls out “Stiles give me a lift, we can go to yours, and you can eat your fries basking in the glory of me, while I use my beautiful brain and start to brainstorm” it’s not a question, it’s a demand. A big-headed demand, but a demand none the less. I pretend I’m thinking it through, when everyone knows that I will just give her what she wants. And as if she could read my mind she says with a smirk “Stiles stops pretending to think it through, we all know you’ll give me what I want anyway”.

“Yes my fiery haired goddess” I say while walking around, to open the passenger side door for her, she climbs in like the lady she is and buckles her seat belt.

The passenger door closing is like a bell and everyone starts moving to their respective transport “Scott? What did Derek mean?” Allison whispers.

Scott whines like the little brown eyed puppy dog he is, and begrudgingly turns towards her “Um….” Well I’m not staying here to watch this train wreck. I sprint around to the other side of the jeep, open the door and slide in with ease. I buckle up, start the engine, and check my mirrors to see if everything is clear then start to drive away. In the rear-view mirror I see Peter staring quizzically at me. _Oh crap_. I forgot to act like the flailing spaz the pack know me as when I ran to my seat.

_I have to start paying attention to the way I act around the pack now, especially when peter’s around_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to comment or kudos if you did.  
> Updates will be slow, because of college, I'm lazy and I have writers block on this story, I have plans of what should happen, I just need fillers so the story doesn't seemed rushed.
> 
> Please don't be surprised if this story or any of my stories go on hiatus. 
> 
> Again, comment or kudos, if you liked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its twilight, and getting darker by the minute. Scott is running through the woods, weaving through trees, scenting the air. His nose tilted upwards. He’s trying to catch a trail, but every time he thinks he’s got something- it disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrative POV.  
> A little rushed, not my favourite chapter.  
> Basically no dialogue until the end.  
> Un-betaed.  
> Enjoy :)

Narrative POV

 

Its twilight, and getting darker by the minute. Scott is running through the woods, weaving through trees, scenting the air. His nose tilted upwards. He’s trying to catch a trail, but every time he thinks he’s got something- it disappears.

Scott reaches a clearing, he takes a deep breathe through his nose and nearly chokes. This clearing is filled with Boyd and Erica scent. Scott can smell the rich soil that’s associated with Boyd and the citrus and small trace amounts of the medication Erica had to take linked with her. He can smell the trees, shrubs, fallen leaves, left over scents of people that had tracked through the clearing, sweat and blood. But that wasn’t even the worst part, the worst part was, he could smell how scared Boyd and Erica were, he could smell their detached loneliness, pain, desperation. He could smell excitement, joy and eagerness, these emotions must belong to the alphas he thought. The smell collectively was awful, overwhelming Scott to the point of tears. How did he not notice this before?

The scents were connecting with his emotions, making him feel what they felt. The conflicting emotions were causing havoc in his body, slowly his control started to slip.

Fully wolfed out, with the scent now tripled in it intensity, Scott couldn’t think. He was running on pure instinct. So in tune with his wolf that the separate scents started to show up as colours and motions. This had never happened to Scott before and he starting to get confused and scared. He latched onto the sight of Boyd and Erica’s scent and sprinted towards it, following it, winding and twisting through his surroundings. After following the trail for about 5 minutes, the trees around him started to become scarcer and scarcer. Thinning out until he exits into and abandoned parking lot, attaching to a disused bank.

Now that Scott was away from the from all the smell of that clearing in the woods, he starts to regain control, thinking more with his mind and less with his wolf. He can feel Erica and Boyd inside the building. He wants to run inside and rip anything apart that moves (excluding his pack- of course); but he remembers what Stiles said ‘If any of you guys find anything, stay back and wait for at least two others to arrive before going to check it out’, so he turns around and as quietly as possible, he retraces his steps into the woods. He reaches a tree thick enough to hold his weight, and scales the side. Once securely perched on a branch he sends out a mass text to anyone in the pack that is searching and will respond.

Barely a minute later has he received messages from Peter, Derek, Isaac, and Allison. Allison and Isaac are the closest and say they’ll be there in the next five – ten minutes. Derek and Peter not far behind.

Isaac was the first to arrive, Allison arrived a few minutes after. Allison came up with a quick plan to scope out the place. She was going to stay high up in the trees, and keep an eye out from above, while Scott and Isaac would check the ground floor. No one would be entering the building. They just wanted to know all the entrances and exits.

Scott and Isaac had decided that safety was in numbers, and together they were making their way around the building clockwise. They had been walking for a minute when they heard a scuffling sound. They see two shadowed forms walking underneath a passage, their eyes are glowing red. They stepped into the light and growl at Scott and Isaac. They were both topless, had muscle built upon muscle, and had reddish brown hair. But what frightened Scott and Isaac the most was that they were identical.

Scott and Isaac were frozen on the spot, Isaac moved his head to the right, trying to see what he nearest exit was, but before he could fully see any exits the twin standing in front of him snarled and lunged for his throat. Isaac dodged at the last second, getting the alpha’s claws in his shoulder instead of across his throat. Isaac was 5 meters away from the alpha, crouched low breathing hard, trying not to whimper from the pain in his shoulder. His wound hadn’t started to heal yet and the blood was soaking his shirt.

Scott hadn’t looked away from the alpha on the left, so when he attacked they collided head on, Scott had his shoulder and arm hooked around the alphas waist. He was running, trying to knock the alpha down like football players did for training. But the alpha didn’t even budge a centimetre. The alpha racked his claws up Scott’s back. Tail bone to shoulder blades. Scott stepped back and the alpha grinned. And that just angered Scott, he growled and his eyes flickered from yellow to jade green. The alpha looked shocked and took an involuntary step back, but before he could move too far away Scott lunged forward and dug his claws into the side of the alpha, causing him the whimper slightly from the pain.

The alpha that was giving Isaac a predatory look, heard the whimper of his brother and turned around to claw at Scott’s throat. Scott stepped back out of the trajectory of the enraged alphas claws, and ran over to Isaac.

The twins shared a look and with synchronized movements they moved into a formation, the alpha bleeding from his side kneeled in front of the other, the alpha that liked to go for the throat- placed his hands on the shoulder blades of his brother back. They both looked up at Scoot and Isaac. The red of their eyes intensifying as they growled. Their skin started to shift and the alpha standing up was absorbed into the body of the other. Left in their wake was an alpha over 7 feet tall, with a scar that looked like a crack running down the middle of its body. This SuperAlpha shifted its weight and roared at Scott and Isaac, it went to take a step but froze when it heard the roar of another alpha, but this time that alpha was Derek. Derek crouched in front of his injured wolves and Peter went to help Scott carry Isaac. The SuperAlpha didn’t seem to like that idea and started to charge at Derek, but before it had moved far there was a ping, a whistling sound and then a clink as an arrow head embedded itself into the concert floor and exploded into a bright light and thick heavy fog.

Peter and Scott wasted no time getting Isaac out of there, with Derek at their back ready to protect his pack. Isaac started to struggle and Scott and Peter tightened their grip on him. “No” Isaac slurred, still trying to struggle out of the grip of his pack mates. “We can’t leave, we have to go in a save Boyd and Erica”. He murmured.

“We can’t. We need to get you out of here” Scott said in a calming voice trying to get Isaac to settle.

“NO” Isaac shouted.

“Isaac stop” Peter growled “what use are you in this condition?” he asked, but the question was rhetorical. “That building is filled with alphas, we need everyone to be at full strength, so we go, recuperate and then come back with a plan. If we went in now, not only would we get ourselves killed, but Boyd and Erica too. And doesn’t that defeat the purpose of trying to save them?”

The fight left Isaac body and the small pack made their way into the woods to meet Allison and get somewhere safe.

They would leave for now.

But they will make a plan.

And when they do, they’ll be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Comment, kudos and/or Bookmark if you liked.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story, I really enjoyed writing this.
> 
> If you think there are any tags that need to be added, then just put it in a comments.
> 
> Updates will be slow, because of college, I'm lazy and I have writers block on this story, I have plans of what should happen, I just need fillers so the story doesn't seemed rushed.
> 
> Please don't be surprised if this story or any of my stories go on hiatus. 
> 
> Again, comment or kudos, if you liked.


End file.
